wbvdktfandomcom-20200214-history
Naasad recession
The is an ongoing recession in the Naasad Civilization which origonally started on May 29, 2010, when the BlyDonian Civilization destroyed Naasad, the capital planet. It only truly became a recession on August 3, 2011, when the economy ran out of food storage: Naasad was the primary agriculture planet of the Naasad Civilization. They, like a lot of other civilizations, do not gain their food primarily from food synthesizer factories. Gluu'u'nna is primarily a city world. Pollution from it has made the ground infertile, and it now only acts as a major financial center. Copenan is another city planet (albeit less populated), however an underground system has made the majority of land infertile. All other planets are largely unsuitable. This leaves the Naasads in an awkward position where they can no longer sustain the massive city planets they have, and the fact that they have been city planets has degraded their agricultural power. Timeline The Naasad government when the recession started in 2011, primarily headed by ex-military commander Morbius, did not want to and did not seek international relief, however his advisers recognized that he may soon be forced to, as any viable intra-national actions were long-term, such as colonizing a new planet. He had announced in a speech to the citizens in August that he was "working hard with government officials to resolve the crisis," however in reality had done little about it. Following then-recent inactivty and a lack of announcements, protests, starting August 16, had been sparking all over the country, mainly on the primarily effected Gluu'u'nna. By their calm down in December, they had been only peaceful minus the occassional outbreak of youth mobs. The primary goal of the protests was both for the government to come up with a solution, then supply the much needed food. Food shortages meant that it costed around 700% more than it did before the capital was destroyed one year prior. A Capita Council-sponsored charity fund was set up on October 4, 2011 in which organizations and citizens could donate money or food directly to Naasad citizens, though it didn't gain much ground and no states organizations contributed. The project was considered a failure amongst many journalists. As the situation deteriorated, Morbius was toppled under a Gammetan Civilization–esque government. They signed a deal with the Gammetans, while Morbius was still in power, which would transport a total of 4.5 million citizens from Gluu'u'nna to newly colonized Gammetan proto-colonies. In late April 2012, when the Naasad government was almost fully established, the Naasads agreed to a deal with the Gammetans wherein the latter would provide funding for the Naasad colonization of Jixa III and supply food for the colony while it develops, in return for cash repayments. The colonization's completion target is December 30, 2012. Food supplies will last until April 30, 2017, at which point financial repayments will start and last until April 30, 2022. Colonization Jixa III was then colonized two months later on June 30, 2012. The costs of the initial colonization (CC$300 billion) as well as some of the agriculture's construction (CC$100 billion) will be paid for by the BlyDonian Civilization's CC$400 billion bailout package. Any further developments are being funded 80/20 by the Gammetan Civilization and Naasads themselves, respectively. Jixa III is expected to be self-sufficient, agriculturally, by October 2012, whereas the rest of the civilization is by 2014.